


Worth It

by AxJ



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxJ/pseuds/AxJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron's feelings during 1x08.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

Cameron was the most excited he'd ever been. It was Kirsten's birthday, and he had the perfect party planned.

Even when she wasn't surprised, he was still elated. Sure, it hadn't worked, but he still held her hand for a few precious moments.

He cherished that feeling, the way her hand fit into his perfectly. He honestly hadn't meant to do that, he was aiming for her wrist. But it was a happy accident that made his heart beat faster every time he thought of it.

"Okay, Stretch, bounce if things get too funky in there."

"I love it when you talk science to me." Kirsten had smiled, and maybe had a hint of a laugh.

Even though she was kidding (Kirsten Clark, kidding around. Who knew?) A brief vision of her saying that under very different circumstances flashed through his mind. He found it difficult to refocus completely after that.

It amazed Cameron that Kirsten knew that he was showing symptoms. He thought he was doing a good job covering it up, but she knew immediately. It was so gentle, the way she placed her hand on his forehead, face scrunched up in concern, even though she too was dying.

He didn't want her to worry about him. All his life people had worried about him and treated him like he was a fragile piece of glass.

"I have no intention of dying. Not like this."

That was his Kirsten, always fighting. She was always so strong, even against something she couldn't glare into submission or outplay. It gave him hope that they would be okay.

When he called his mom, he thought his heart would break. She didn't suspect a thing. She thought it was a normal phone call, a son calling to catch up with his mother.

"Was it worth it?"

Was giving up a position of a lifetime at one of the best colleges, a probably huge salary, and the eternal pride of his parents worth it for some government job?

He couldn't help but look at Kirsten, the one thing that actually did make it all worth it. Before she came in, Stitching was just a cool job he couldn't tell anyone about. But she, his blonde haired beauty with ice cold glares and flirty banter, made it all worth it.

Cameron didn't want to tell her about the scar. He was hoping she didn't even remember it, but a razor sharp mind like her never forgets.

It was surprisingly easy for him to tell Kristen about the scar. She didn't cry and tell him she was sorry, that she wished she could take it away or that it never happened, the way other girls had. She just listened.

"You're a genius!" Kirsten cried.

And then she was grabbing his shoulders and crashing into him. He was so stunned by the movement that he almost didn't hug back. But when he did, his arms fitting perfectly around her slim waist while her hands were thrown around his neck, he decided he never wanted to let go, and that he wanted to hold her in his arms forever, however long (or short) that may be. He couldn't help but let his hands linger on her sides.

Part of him hated the smug feeling he got when she called him a genius and hugged him. He felt like rubbing right into Liam's stupid perfect face. The perfect face that Kirsten still had not called to say good bye, but rather was standing here, hugging him. (But, of course, part of him enjoyed the feeling too.)

Cameron tried to stop her from retrieving Fisher from the elevator shaft and demand that Tim do it instead. But of course, she was stubborn as a mule when it came to doing what she wanted. He doubted she had the energy to go up there at first, but somehow in her fevered state she managed.

He caught her when she stumbled back down, cooing soothing words into her ear and rubbing her back. He was touching her a lot today, but she never complained so he didn't think much of it.

Cameron's smug feeling came back when she had declared it the best birthday ever. Even though they had almost died, she had spent the entire day with him, Camille, Maggie, and Linus. No Liam, only a slightly angry phone call earlier.

The way Kirsten smiled at him made him shake his head. This girl would be the death of him.

And for some reason, he was perfectly okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Its 1 am and i wrote this on my phone. Please point out any typos!


End file.
